Cake Woman's Mega Time
by IrisStuff
Summary: Megaman gains weight. All characters are over the age of 18 and contain inflation.


The year is 20XX. Robots live among humans, technology continues to evolve, and the citizens have a hero to maintain this peace. His name is Megaman. Light, who was originally an assistant to Dr. Light, but turned into a robot after Dr. Wily tried to take over the world. Since then, Dr. Wily has been put in prison and the world seems to be in peace…For now.

It was a sunny day in Robotropolis and Dr. Light decided to take advantage of it. Dr. Light, Megaman and Roll decided to spend the day outside doing various activities, such as Jogging, going for a swim, sun-bathing, etc.

At the beach, Dr. Light and Megaman decided to relax on the beach as Roll decided to go swimming.

While Dr. Light decided to take a nap, Megaman decided to monitor Roll to make sure she doesn't drown. But while he was watching, he also noticed several couples in the water, some of them are robot couples and that made Megaman feel depressed. For years he's tried to save the world and didn't consider the idea of romance even in his adult years. _*sigh* I guess it's not in the cards is it?_

A few feet away from Megaman and Dr. Light is a female robot with a brown cake skirt and shirt, leaving some of her stomach to hang out. A candle on the top of her helmet, and was wearing brown boots. As she noticed that Megaman looked depressed, a thought came to her head. _Looks like he might need a little icing to his life._

An hour had passed and Roll had finished swimming. After she finished drying off, Dr. Light and Roll decided to go home and get some sleep. Megaman decided to lie down to take a nap. This gave the cake robot her chance to act.

**_Later_**

When Megaman woke up, he looked around and noticed that he appeared to be in a large, empty warehouse. As he tried to move, he noticed that he was tied up with rope strong enough to restrain a crane. "What is the meaning of this?"

But before his question could be answered, he heard a female laughing. Megaman was scared now. _Just great. I am tied up with this rope, someone is laughing at my pain, and I have no idea where I am. _

"Very well, I shall reveal myself."

The female then appeared in front of Megaman and smiled. "My name is Cake Woman."

Megaman then tried to escape his rope trap, but it wasn't working. "Silly Megaman, you can't escape that easily. Why don't you just sit back and relax?" Cake Woman started giggling, leaving Megaman confused.

But when he looked down, he realized why Cake Woman was giggling. He was huge.

His cheeks were the size of beach balls, which made his helmet very uncomfortable around his inflated head. His arms expanded a couple of inches, including his thighs. But the biggest part of his body was his huge belly, which looked like an over-inflated beach ball with rolls upon rolls of fat cascading down his body like a waterfall. His moobs were just as big as his belly and began to sag at the slightest movement Megaman made. Megaman felt very confused and worried at the sight of his bloated body. _How can I fight robots if I am a big ball of lard? This is horrible!_

But Megaman's worry started to decrease as Cake Woman began to rub his belly. He felt calmer, happier, and more relaxed. _Why do I feel so bubbly now? I should be scared of this change, but this robot is making me enjoy this. I may be fatter, but why do I also feel stronger? What did she put in me?_

Cake Woman seemed to enjoy the pleasure from rubbing Megaman's big belly. It felt soft, mushy, it felt like she was in heaven. _Mmmmm. I love a man in super stretchy underwear, plus this guy sure is rocking this belly. I never expected this frosting would make this guy into a hunk._

As Cake Woman looked into Megaman's eyes they both blush crimson red. Megaman felt the most awkward about the whole situation. _Why do I feel this way? I am a giant tub of fat that no one should love. But this robot seems to love my body, and I think I am beginning to like it too. I may be fat, but if I did get stronger from whatever Cake Woman put into me, then I think I can be fine with it._

"Hey Megaman, did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you look with all this fat."

Megaman blushed even deeper in embarrassment before responding. "N. ..."

Cake Woman got even close to Megaman's face and gave him a kiss on the lips. Megaman felt awkward at first, but he eventually figured out why and returned the kiss.

Cake Woman broke the kiss off after a few minutes and smiled. "How do you feel?"

Megaman smiled in response. "I feel great."

Cake Woman's right arm transformed into a pump. "That's good. Although you're fat, you got an immense power boost in both your arm cannon and your other abilities. However, why should you be the only one to experience the joys of being fat?"

Cake Woman aimed the pump to her mouth and began to inflate from the high-calorie icing. Her belly began to expand a few feet, stretching her cake dress a little bit. Her thighs began to swell as Cake Woman increased in size alongside her feet and arms. Her breasts also began to inflate from a C cup to an H cup within a few minutes, stretching her outfit and rips appearing in the center, showing off a good amount of cleavage.

When she was finished inflating, Cake Woman observed herself and smirked. "Oh my. I really blew up in weight. I'm so big and round," she giggled. She bent over and looked behind, and got a good look at her big puffy butt. "I look pretty good like this."

"I'll say." Megaman said with a smile.

He walked over to Cake Woman and grabbed her left hand. Both of them were blushing red and Megaman's smile turned into a look of worry, while Cake Woman looked excited.

When she got back up, she gazed into Megaman's eyes and smiled. "This feels so good eh Megaman?" She then noticed that Megaman had a worried look on his face and began to smile. "There's no need to be worried Megaman? You are still a hero, but now you're even stronger than before and now you're more attractive." She proceeds to give Megaman a kiss on the cheek and Megaman smiles in response. "Thanks Cake Woman, I do feel a lot more comfortable with you now. In fact, I want to stay like this," he said with a grin.

Cake Woman grinned back and gave Megaman a hug, patting his rear with one hand. "I knew you would! Besides, it looks good on you Megaman." She breaks off the hug and pats her belly. "How about we go to my place for a snack and some relaxation?" She winked and rubbed Megaman's belly.

"Sounds good to me," Megaman grinned and rubbed her breasts, making Cake Woman giggle.

Both Megaman and Cake Woman began to walk towards Cake Woman's house, holding each other's hands throughout the whole journey.

THE END.


End file.
